nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Lucy-Anne of Lovia
|religion=Atheist |language=English, French, Dutch, Latin |home=Noble City |placebirth=Noble City |datebirth=January 2, 1947 |datedeath= |placedeath= |children = Charles van Draak (1969) |spouse=''unmarried'' |function=Princess of Lovia (1947) }} Princess Lucy-Anne of Lovia or Lucy-Anne Noble (born January 2, 1947, Noble City) is a Lovian princess. She is the second born child and only daughter of Prince Noah and Princess Manon. She is unmarried and currently the fourth in the line of succession to the Lovian throne, after Prince Joseph. Her unusual given name is derived from the names of her aunt Queen Lucy I and her great-grandmother Queen Anne. Although Princess Lucy-Anne never married, she had an affair with Prince Joseph, a grandson of King Pieter II of Brunant in 1968. The affair resulted in the birth of a son, Charles van Draak, who despite his status as a member of the royal family has never been included in the line of succession. Biography Princess Lucy-Anne was born Lucy-Anne Noble to Prince Noah and Princess Manon on January 2, 1947 in Noble City. As a girl, Lucy-Anne never enjoyed school although her parents encouraged her to continue her studies and attend university. Lucy-Anne graduated from Nobel University in 1968, and promptly left Lovia, in order to travel to Europe and pursue a modelling career. Due to her status as a member of the Lovian royal family, when Lucy-Anne arrived in Brunant she was welcomed into the Brunanter royal family. At a banquet held in her honour at the Realpaleis, Koningstad she met Prince Joseph, the grandson of King Pieter II of Brunant. Joseph, who at the time was unmarried, quickly fell in love with one another, and when the time came for Lucy-Anne to leave Brunant she persuaded Joseph to accompany her. The next stop on Lucy-Anne's tour of Europe was London, where the royal couple stayed together at The Ritz. They also visited Paris, Brussels and Rome before Prince Joseph had to return to Brunant. After her initial attempts to start modelling in Paris were unsuccessful, Lucy-Anne travelled to New York in early 1969, where she discovered she was pregnant. She told her family in Lovia that she had found work in the United States, and that she would not be returning to Lovia for several months. In June 1969, Lucy-Anne gave birth to a boy in a New York hospital, whom she named Charles Louis Noble (later Van Draak). Lucy-Anne left the baby with a close friend she had made whilst living in New York, and went alone to Brunant in November 1969, where she informed Prince Joseph, the baby's father, of Charles' birth. Whilst the news of his baby son was unexpected to Joseph, he was very accepting. Joseph had recently become engaged to Sophia Kollberg, a Brunanter socialite, and the couple were willing to adopt Lucy-Anne's baby. Lucy-Anne returned to Koningstad several months later with Charles, whom she left with Joseph and Sophia. After spending Christmas with the royal family in Lovia, Lucy-Anne settled in London, and so was able to make frequent trips to Brunant in order to visit Charles, who was told by his parents that Lucy-Anne was an old family friend. In 1976, Lucy-Anne left London, and returned to Noble City, where she lived in a high-end apartment in The Mall. She never told her family of Charles' existence. Lucy-Anne became a well-known socialite, and spent a lot of her time visiting her nephews and nieces, Sebastian, Elisabeth and Joseph, as they reminded her of her own son. In the present day, Lucy-Anne continues to spend time with her family, do royal duties and support various charities. Ancestry * Note: Lavender colored boxes: Ruling Monarch of Lovia * Note: Cornsilk colored boxes: civilian See also * Royal family Lucy-Anne Lucy-Anne Lucy-Anne Category:Ramsley Family